powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X14: Unfriendly Rivalry
Unfriendly Rivalry is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers X-Energy and the ninety-fourth episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. It is the debut of the Gold X TigerZord, and the Tiger Energy Megazord. Summary Unsatisfied with each other and unable to work together, Brian and Tyler are forced to resolve their issues before Slash finishes them off, and finds the mysterious Tiger Spirit. Plot The 5 Rangers race towards the center of the island to save the students. But seeing as they have no idea where to start looking, they are caught between a rock and a hard place. "This was such a bad idea! Kids! Where are you!" Kezia screams. Brian splits up the team in the search. "I'll find Tyler and Emilia. Niko and Kezia, you find the kids. Amarie and Amos, I want you two to save any one you find on this island. Once I find Tyler, I'll try and get him to help me take on HAX operatives. Until that point, you are to not engage in any force unless there's no other way. Alright BREAK!" Meanwhile, Tyler demorphs and rescues Emilia. She is fine. Tyler however senses something strange about his power. A strange power calls out to him. He sees a vision of a great Tiger calling out to him. Not wanting to be dragged in any more business, he therefore takes of the Gold X-Changer and gives it back. "No more." He says. "Tyler you can't. We have to save the people on this island! There's still people here!" Emilia pleads. "I'm hearing voices in my head again! Last time, you guys made me go mad with the other voices. Eagles, Bears, Sharks, Mantas, Panthers! And now, a Tiger again. You lied to me Emilia, you said you were sorry! But no! All you wanted from me was another one of those Spirits! Similarly, Victor also feels this. He somehow feels the Tiger Spirit. Slash begins to express himself. "Victor, you can feel it can't you? Feel the Tiger Spirit? He is back, your nemesis. If WE get it, then maybe we can finally destroy him." "Slash, you're gonna make me do some bad things again" Victor internally says, with some excitement. "That's the plan, Vic" At once, Victor violently transforms into Slash. He howls again, and Slash is back, he instantly runs to the island. Tyler leads Emilia back to the dock, as she tries to convince him otherwise "No Tyler, its not like that, it wasn't supposed to happen to you again-" "But it did! And it's your fault. Goodbye Emilia." Tyler walks off, but Brian walks out. "Parting so soon Tyler?" He says. Tyler begins to enrage. "You think you are funny Brian? Benefiting from my suffering? You weren't used as a pawn to bring out those spirits! I should off you right now!" Tyler walks up to Brian and Holds him by the collar "Tyler stop!" Emilia tries to pull him off, and uses her telepathy "This petty squabble is beneath you man! You saved the world twice already! It's your efforts that have brought our research so far! If we let HAX run out, everything will be for naught!" Brian says Tyler releases his grip. "HAX? You always talk about them! You are not different from them. You experiment, they experiment. you're all the same! And you Brian, I hate you the most! You thrived off MY work. Took MY recognition. MY life! I'll take it back here!" Tyler then grabs Brian again, ready to impale him, Emilia cries fir him to stop. "Tyler NO!" She says. He sees the tears flowing through her eyes and realizes what he's doing to Emilia. He drops Brian. "I-I made you cry. I-I'm sorry" He sputters. Emilia spurts that its okay. Brian and Tyler temporarily patch up their differences to stop HAX, and are off. Meanwhile, the others rescue the island captives. Niko and Kezia find the students, while Amos and Amarie find plenty of people to save. But Slash arrives... Slash finds Amos and Amarie and destroys them. They morph, but he's too powerful. He has a connection to the Tiger Spirit, making him stronger and stronger. "2 down, 2 to go. Then YOU, Tyler!" Amos alerts Brian and Tyler as they approach the HAX base. "Slash. I knew him. He was my nemesis." Tyler reveals "Your nemesis?" "Before YOU came, Cortez. Whatever he's planning we must destroy him first!" "Destroy me Tyler? You don't have the STEEL to do that!" Slash says. He then jumps at the two screaming "FIGHT!" "Guess its morphing time again." Tyler says. "Yep!" Brian responds. They morph and fight back, but are clearly out of synch. Brian goes for a Staff Strike, but Tyler is struck instead. Tyler goes to slice Slash, but he is able to move out of the way fast enough, forcing the slice to land on Brian. The two are damaged. Slash laughs at the two of them "HA! You fools are done for! Your healing factor Tyler is too much for me to overcome, but once I find that cursed Tiger Spirit, I will destroy you Tyler! And you Brian, my NEWEST prey!" Slash throws an energy slash at the two, demorphing them. Brian and Tyler are left battered in the river. Tyler is furious. "ARGH YOU FOOL! You let him get away!" Brian is none too happy. "Me? IF YOU JUST GOT OUT OF THE WAY, I WOULDS LANDED THAT HIT!" His phone was smashed in the fight, and so he can't receive the incoming call from Niko. The two butt heads more, but cool down and continue. They analyze what happened, and realize Slash is looking for the Tiger Spirit, the same one Tyler saw. Elsewhere, Amos and Amarie are beaten down and messed up. Upon not hearing from Brian, they assume Slash got to him too. Amos tells the team to meet up at HAX center after saving the people they have already rescued. The team takes them to the boats, and they are freed. "Thank you so much! You saved our lives!" One woman says as she holds Amarie's hand. She feels the satisfaction of doing good, unlike what she was taught by The Family. Slash continues his search for the Tiger Spirit, but the call leads him back to the HAx Headquarters, as Tyler and Brian make their way back. In all of this Saul is fratic. He takes Harold and his soldiers to the top of the HQ with all of the research, and escape again, leaving the island. But before he does leave, he rigs the Island to explode under self destruct. Saul gets away again... The 4 rangers unaware of what's about to happen, reach the HQ and see Saul escape. "Drat! He escapes again!" Kezia yells. "We're too late!" Amos says. Tyler and Brian continue to walk towards HAX. Brian asks about Slash and Tyler. "Victor is his real name. Like me, they experimented on him. He and I were, less than friends, but not enemies. Rivals. We've been intertwined for as long as I remember. The Marines, the fields, Truck Driving, even when I was brought in by GUARD and SNAKE. He was never far away. But he was sinister. Evil actions ran through his mind. HAX found us and exemplified our traits. I became more distant, and him more Evil. And thus, Slash was born." Brian is amazed. The two of them are actually talking. Back at the boat, Emilia senses HAX's plan to kill the rangers and Slash. She goes to telepathically tell them, but The Tiger growls no. Slash hears and feels this. Now he knows, the Tiger is in Tyler. "Tyler...It was you all along..." He frantically takes his scent and hunts down the Gold Ranger. Tyler sees the Tiger again. He hates this feeling more than anything else. Slash arrives and ambush Tyler and Brian. The two morph, but are clearly out of synch. The soldier completely annihilates the two. "Give me the Tiger Spirit Tyler...It's all MINE!" Slash says, ready to attack. "Tyler...We're not going to get out of here alive if we don't put it together. Please, we have to bury the hatchet." Slash goes to destroy Brian first. "TYLER, FORGIVE ME!!!" Just then, the Tiger spirit awakens in Tyler. He grabs Slash and tosses him aside with his new power. He picks up Brian and runs toward the HAX HQ, meeting up with the others. "Tyler, Brian. You're alive!" Niko says. The team is relieved, but not for long. Slash arrives with blood in his sight. "I have all of you now!" You're mine!" The Tiger also powers Slash, and he blasts away the rangers. The recoup together. "I think, it's time." Tyler says. The team all agrees as they stand together. "SLASH! We have some history. History with HAX. You and I were never so different. Experimented on together. You hate everything, and are cold. And so was I." Tyler says as he finishes looking at Brian and the others. "But with my new team, I'll won't be like you. Not like how I was. Not in this life." He finishes. "IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Brian yells. "NOOOO! NEVER!" Slash throws an energy wave at them. "AURA X-CHANGE!" The six yell as they morph with an explosion behind them. The team is now 6. The 6 fight Slash, and together with the Tiger Spirit, they are unstoppable. "No way! I can't lose to you again STEELE!" Slash yells as he begins to die away. "It's over Slash. Your attacks are done!" Brian says. The team lands their finishing flurry of attacks and destroy Slash. "CURSE YOU STEEEEEELLLLLLEEEE!" He says as he is destroyed. The Tiger speaks to Tyler, and now that Slash is defeated, reveals the bomb ready to blow. "HAX RIGGED THE ISLAND TO BLOW!" Tyler screams. "WHAT???" The team reacts. They summon the zords, and they notice the reactor begins to meltdown. They form the Super X-Energy Megazord, and begin to toss aside the fuel tanks. Tyler struggles with the Tiger Spirit until it finally breaks free. The Gold X TigerZord is born. It jumps around frantically until Tyler takes control of it. It instantly transforms into the Tiger Energy Megazord. It jumps over the reactor as it goes explosive. The Megazord takes the full force of the explosion. The others fear the death of Tyler. But he is unscathed. Tyler vanquishes HAX today. When the team returns to the school, Tyler decides he'll stay on the team, if only to not become what Slash was... Debuts *Gold X TigerZord Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' X-Men S1E5: Captive Hearts *Lesson 20: Appear! Seishin Thai-Ga! (Seishinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers X-Energy